


'Friend'

by otpcutie



Series: Ficlets (Marvel) [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Steve, Dom Steve Rogers, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied D/s, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Peter is 21, Possessiveness, Prompt Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Peter makes Steve jealous, since they're 'friends'.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Series: Ficlets (Marvel) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708156
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162





	'Friend'

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt I recieved (from a prompt game): kiss... out of jealousy.
> 
> This was my first thing with Steve/Peter as a single ship!

Steve was talking to Bucky as his eyes flicked to the other side of the bar, subconsciously looking for… bingo. 

“I’ll be right back, Buck.” He told his friend with a clenched jaw. 

His eyes hadn’t left Peter, who was fluttering his eyelashes at someone that looked suspiciously like Steve. He barely registered Bucky’s snort and knowing _sure, Stevie, whatever you say._

Steve was wearing a fitted suit, highlighting him in all the right areas. If he wore a shirt tighter than necessary for Peter, who had a weak spot for their size difference, nobody could blame him. 

He walked over in long strides, radiating the kind of energy that had people parting to let him through effortlessly. His eyes locked on Peter, who leaned closer to the man. Steve watched, jealousy bubbling away under the surface, as the guy put his hand on Peter’s thigh. 

Not just touching but leaning to whisper in his ear, the possibilities of that whisper had jealousy turning to fury. Steve stood at Peter’s side, a hand moving to Peter’s back possessively as the boy giggled at nothing. His eyes on the man sat beside him and not Steve, ignoring him.

Steve wouldn’t stand for that. He whispered in Peter’s ear, “What do you think you’re doing?”

Peter brushed off the stranger, now turning his attention to Steve entirely. It just proved it was all on purpose, trying to make him jealous but he wasn’t sure why.

“Who, me?” Peter played coy but his voice had an edge, the attitude of which had Steve holding in a reprimand. “Oh, I’m just making new _friends_.”

“We’re here for Buck’s birthday and this is how you’re spending it?” Steve asked, irritated and clearly not getting the message.

“Why do you care who I talk to? I’m fine right here, go find another friend to have a drink with, the place is full of them.” Peter’s cheeks flushed with how petty he sounded but he was too angry to care. Angry and upset.

It dawned on Steve, his features softening as he asked, “Is that what this is about?”

Steve thought back to Sam having introduced Peter as Steve’s friend and Steve, being a dumbass, hadn’t corrected it. They hadn’t used the word ‘boyfriend’ but he thought Peter knew what he meant to him, how couldn’t he? 

Peter looked to the side, before gazing back at Steve. His face a mix of embarrassment, sadness and irritation. “It’s fine, Steve. I’ll just get that guy back over here and show him how good I treat my _friends_.”

Hearing his name felt like a punch to the gut, Peter only ever called him Daddy in private. That jealousy was back and evident from his body language, wanting to teach a very important lesson to the stranger- don’t touch what doesn’t belong to you. 

He shifted to stand between Peter’s legs, a hand lifting to grip his jaw. “You’re not just a friend. You’re _mine_.”

Peter shivered at his Daddy voice, the tone was possessive and sure. His intense gaze had heat pooling in his stomach yet he didn’t waver when he challenged, “Prove it.”

Steve’s reaction was immediate, cupping Peter’s face and kissing him hard. All those pent up emotions filtered into it, he wasn’t shy with how his tongue pushed past Peter’s lips and he took control. 

Peter whined into his mouth feeling wanted, owned, loved. He didn’t miss how Steve’s hand was now on the thigh the guy had touched, squeezing as if reclaiming it.

Around them friends cheered, Bucky approaching to tease, “‘Bout time you crazy kids got it together.”

Steve laughed and whispered to Peter suggestively, “C’mon baby, I’ll prove it some more later, right now I want to have a drink with my _boyfriend_.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: ⭐️[otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)⭐️


End file.
